Ghost
by Thorbain
Summary: Inquisitor Lomax is close to capturing his long term quarry until a corrupt official gets in his way and in doing so unwittingly uncovers a horror that has remained hidden in the Hive city for generations. Fighting through the nightmare, Lomax and his retinue attempt to conclude their mission and escape alive.
**Ghost**

Lomax stormed down the gangway of his Aquila Lander closely followed by the hulking presence of Bracken, heavy white robes barely containing the bulky physic underneath. Tall and exotic Cloven a few steps behind then the cyborg Krull who's heavy boots vibrated the metal ramp as they proceeded down to the docking platform of Hive city Longstone, capital of the planet Ertonia.

"Your Lordship," A mature handsome female in the formal dress of an Arbiter magistrate bowed before Lomax, he continued past ignoring her face creased in rage.

Use to dealing with aristocracy she did not take it to heart, as Bracken past by her keen eye caught a glimpse of heavy silver ceramite armour under the robes, Not unusual for a noble's personnel protection to wear military grade gear. Straightening she turned to greet the rest of his party.

"Are they always so charming?" She asked the one called Cloven. (Personnel holographs were studied beforehand for names and details.)

"Your lucky he did not execute you here and now child, his Lordship is displeased."

The Magistrate brought her eyes up to Cloven's almond blue ones, she could not help but stare at the elongated ears and the angular features of her face. I mean how often do you interact with Xenos?

"I feel your fear Helena, but rest assured I pose no danger to you or your people"

Before Helena could open her mouth to ask any questions Cloven had already moved on to be replaced by the disfigured leering face of Krull.

"Don't worry about Bracken luv, he is still angry he is missing the Pythos campaign! Apparently it's all kicking off?"

Unsure what this abhorrent creature was talking about she simply nodded.

"Your boss should have listened and waited, he doesn't like his orders being ignored" The engineered human nodded his head at the marching figure of Lomax as he crossed the vast windswept docking platform used by the elite of Hive city Longstone.

Most guests who visit the highest spire in Longstone can spend many hours simply gazing from the dock marvelling at the view. For miles around the visitor can see blue oceans rich with life, forests of deep emerald green and farming fields, golden with ripe crops.

The planet Ertronia is a hidden gem of the Imperium; nestling on the outer reaches of the Elysia system it's a haven for the rich and powerful. Long forgotten by Terra and thought to be nothing more than a worthless death world.

The small amount of duties received satisfied the distant bureaucrats, as did the meagre reports of defence force capability saving Ertronia from supplying troops for the Imperial Guard. If they knew a few centuries past the struggling civilians discovered advanced terraforming machinery from the dark days of technology there would have been far more interest.

So when planetary governor Marcus Scion received a message from a minor diplomat that he was coming to Longstone seeking someone of great interest. He was quick to accept fearing refusal would draw the attention of imperial eyes to their perfect peaceful lives. The Governor did not know the reason this man was wanted, a man who served in his royal court no less, someone he remembered as a charismatic and persuading gentleman but if he tried to recall conversations or even the features of his face, his recollection became blurred!

Not daring to question the legitimacy of the authorisation seals he simply ordered Marshal Clements to deal with it as he went to lie down in a dark room to calm his nerves.

Clements had been given one hours notice to prepare for the arrival of Lomax and his request. He was rightly concerned, but after the initial fret he realised that this visitor would not be the first to exclaim that Ertronia did not resemble the holovids or detailed industrial data slates on the planet. But he would also not be the first to leave with pockets full of cred's and a vocational suite with East side views over the bay! The Marshal would make this as simple and painless as possible by apprehending the suspect, interrogate him to find out any dirty secrets then use those findings for his own personnel gain!

This was the first time it had gone wrong!

"Lord Lomax" Helena panted catching up just inside the entrance to Longstone's palatial district and oblivious to her superiors plans. "Please, there is no need to be angry, Marshal Clements has everything under control and you will find we have followed all the doctrine to the letter regarding restraint and capture of people of interest."

Stopping he spoke with contempt without meeting her eye, "Your Marshal" He spat the word out as if it were gristle found in his prime steak. "Has gone against my direct orders by engaging the target."

The Magistrate frowned shaking her head with its short brunette bob. "No, you are mistaken" She quickly brought up a data slate while Lomax glared at her his patience running thin. "There is no report here of any contacts" She mumbled running a finger down the lines of information of current Arbiter activity.

"I do not feel the shining light as I once did my Lord" Brackens deep foreboding voice came from the dark folds of his pristine white hood.

In comparison the musical voice of Cloven sung. "Nor I, it has been extinguished"

"No, I don't think so" Helena spoke uncertainly rechecking her data.

"I do" Lomax snapped, "I would also like to speak with Marcus about how Ertonia is much different to what we are led to believe!" Without waiting, he once more sped away followed closely by Bracken and Cloven while Krull followed slightly back as he looked all around as if expecting an attack!

Sighing the magistrate ran to catch up, pressing a blue glowing stud in her left ear; she opened a channel to her superior. Two beeps sounded as a connection was made, a pause then the Marshals flustered voice sounded.

"Is he here?"

"He is" She gasped unused to the physical exercise.

"Damn" There was background voices as the Marshal spoke; she could make out sounds of distress in the background. "Delay them, that's an order Magistrate." The connection went dead.

'How in the Emperors name am I going to do that?' She worried as the guests breached the fine palace doors.

Lomax clenched his jaw while Clements once again explained what had happened in a shaking voice.

"As my men entered the premises, the courtier reached for a hidden side arm, they had to use lethal force to restrain him!" The overweight Marshal paused to sip from an expensive looking glass, he was desperately trying to look nonplussed but the sheen of sweat around his fat face betrayed him.

Clements should never have been marshal of Ertronia but generations of backstabbers and liars have created a hierarchy that if under the watchful eye of the imperium would never have happened. Years of isolation and self-governing have given life's losers like Clements the opportunities that under normal circumstances would not materialise. He was well aware that his fraudulent future hung in the balance, so he tried another tact on their guest.

"Now, Mr Lomax" The Marshal straightened his food stained uniform, attempting to once more gain control of the situation. "You may have command from whatever planet you come from, but here I am the law. Now, what we did is perfectly acceptable but I understand this has caused you distress and the governor is willing to compensate you for your trouble, if we agree this has all been a terrible mistake."

Knowing he was taking a risk bribing a diplomat hadn't stopped him from succeeding in the past.

Ignoring the fat Marshal Lomax turned to one of the Arbiters. "What happened? Where is the body?"

Smashing his glass onto the stone floor Clements was outraged, "Any questions you have go through me," He bellowed, spittle flying from his mouth. "I am in command here and you have stepped over the line Sir".

Lomax raised his hand to stop Krull as the Cyborg stepped forward a snarl on his twisted metal features. In response the Arbiters raised weapons. Clements gave a squeak of fear waving them to stand down.

Once he was sure there would be no further interruptions, Lomax turned back to the Arbiter, "Continue"

"My Lord" he began, "All was going as predicted until the Marshal became frustrated with the responses. 'Ghost', as you know began to use its ability to change current events, for some reason the Marshal was unaffected but not understanding what was happening took matters into his own hands and executed our target before I could intervene."

Clements glared hatred at his officer for daring to break protocol.

"Panicking once he realised Ghost was dead the Marshal sent any evidence away to be incinerated, I imagine he believes without a body there is no evidence! I unfortunately could not detach myself at the time to follow."

"This is as lie, the individual fired upon my men, we had no choice but to end it." Looking from Lomax to Helena he tried to persuade them he was telling the truth. "It wasn't my fault." He sobbed.

Helena looked down at her superior with disgust, "I apologise for the Marshal and I am sorry the minister was murdered before you could take him into custody."

"Looks like you're the boss now!" Krull grinned.

With a sigh she turned to Lomax hoping this was an end to the farce and he would leave before anymore questions were asked. "Again, sorry for your wasted journey, I suppose you will be leaving us?"

"I will be doing no such thing" Lomax replied as he produced a seal from within his jacket.

Her eyes widened at the sight, one of her Arbiter officers gasped as they all gazed upon the silver skulled emblem.

A cold sweat erupted across the Marshals brow; a whimper escaped his lips as the reality that he would be still breathing this time tomorrow became less likely.

Holding the seal high so that everyone could see clearly the room began to sink to one knee before him as the Marshal whispered in fear. "My Lord Inquisitor."

Ignoring them he turned back to the Arbiter who he had spoken to before, "Mikael. Welcome back." He said with a smile. The Eversor assassin nodded his acknowledgment that his task was now ended.

"He is one of yours?" Helena asked still confused.

"He is" Was the simple reply as he looked down at the Marshal. The reports sent to him regularly by Mikael showed the level of corruption and borderline heresy being perpetrated by the nobles. Whether this was the direct result of the 'Ghosts' involvement or was it their reckless indulgence in personnel pleasure that attracted his quarry?

"Rise" Lomax said with a wave of his hand. The Arbiters swiftly regained their feet.

"Not you, stay on your knees" Bracken ordered Clements, his massive form a menacing unspoken threat that kept the Marshal's eyes averted to the floor.

The inquisitor whispered to Mikael so that none could hear other than his retinue. "How long ago did this happen?"

"No less than thirty minutes"

"Good work" Turning back he signalled Krull to get the information needed, the half machine side of the cyborg's face whirled and clicked to compensate the metallic grin. "Right you scum. Who delivered the body to the incinerator?" He stepped toward the worrying Arbiters.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Lomax could feel a migraine coming on! They had been getting dramatically worse these past ten years and medications were not working as well as they use too. Fishing around in one of the pouches at his waist he found the small red velvet box. Flipping the lid with a thumb he glanced down at the strips of medical chewing Orphenmotrel.

Strictly illegal, but being a high-ranking inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus had some perks! Shaking the box until one presented its end then gripped it between teeth to allow saliva to soak into the gum and absorb the powerful drug.

Its effect was instant, the familiar spasm of neck causing his head to twist to the side up toward the celling, eyes closing as he fought to control muscles warped in ecstasy.

Aware there were many eyes upon him, he took a deep breath before excelling with a puff. Lomax was once again in control of his body that was now entering euphoria.

Heavy footfalls of Krull crunched against the marble floor drawing his attention back to the now!

"Incinerator twenty one, about three hundred meters East."

Lomax looked at Mikael who gave a slight nod of acknowledgment then jogged lightly from the room.

"Well Mr Clements" he approached the downcast Marshal and tapped one of the many medals clasped to commanders sweat soaked tunic. "You better pray to the Emperor that my man catches the incinerator before it is activated!"

Bracken glared down at their captive. "What of Marcus Scion I wonder? Your corruption is well documented but I find it hard to believe the Planetary Governor is naive of all of this? Look at me when I speak."

Twisting his neck to peer up into the hood he immediately sensed an intrusion into his mind, his eyes locked with the blue shinning orbs within. The Marshal attempted to fight back against the force of will that penetrated his subconscious, but it was overwhelming, leaving him unable to control bodily functions. Eyes screwed tightly, hands to either side of his head, the Marshal fought with every once of his mental strength yet is did not even register with Bracken as he ransacked his thoughts.

Blood trickled from the Marshal's nose as he probed deeper into the dark secrets.

"Bracken, you will kill him at this rate" Cloven placed a gentle hand on the giants arm; the raw power saturating the room.

"Do not touch me Xenos, I will not warn you again!" he snarled snatching his arm away.

Large eyes blinked as she stared back unconcerned by his threat as Clements chocked in the background. Bracken glared back for a few moments before resuming his mental rape.

Cloven opened her mouth to rebuke him for allowing his psychic might to continue unchecked when it occurred to her what she was being bombarded with was not coming from Bracken! Tilting her head to one side she allowed her own senses to move through Brackens primitive thick strains of power, filter them out and follow this new residue of something indescribable.

Lomax noticed instantly that Cloven had picked up a scent; his heart beat faster, hope that their quarry may yet be active. "Ghost?"

Eyes refocusing on him attempting to make sense of what she was sensing. "Something…else"

Frowning he came nearer, "What?"

Bracken ceased his torment of the Marshal, now forgotten slumped to the floor with a moan. As his torturer now felt the other presence. "I sense it too!" he commented.

"What?" Krull asked. "What do you sense big fella?"

Stretching out his arm, fingers spread wide he concentrated, Bracken could feel something immense probing them, subtle but not enough guile to slip past Psyker's of the Inquisition.

Cloven spoke with an intense whisper. "An alien mind, something we had not detected before due to 'Ghost's' psychic presence drowning it out!" She looked concerned, something Lomax had never seen in the Xenos before. "It is ancient…" Lines creased her immaculately smooth forehead in concentration, "It knows us!"

Interrupting her Bracken added, "It is Xenos and it comes for us, we have discovered its nest, now it must begin!"

"I'm still not getting what is going on Boss?" Krull asked puzzled.

Hope was suddenly replaced by cold deep in his gut, "Tell me what you see of the creature, anything at all?" He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Bracken shook his head and lowered his arm, "It has broken contact"

"I still have it" Cloven forced through gritted teeth, "It flees back to the deep, the dark but I see you, large, obese and bulbous, claws razor sharp. I see dark shades of mauve…" She stopped suddenly her legs failing; Krull caught her before she could fall. Looking at the Inquisitor she spoke one word.

"Genestealer"

Three things happened as she spoke, firstly unnoticed and forgotten; Clements crawled away on hands and knees toward the thick ceramite security doors that sealed the plush apartments. Secondly, half of the Arbiters turned their weapons on their comrades at an unseen command and lastly, Mikael found himself stunned for the first time in his life as the door to the elevator he was traveling in, peeled back to reveal the unpleasant sight of razor sharp teeth inside the purple head of a Genestealer.

Lomax's sight picked out the subtle differences now he was aware something else was in play, gives that were not noticed to begin with while his attention was on the 'Ghost'. As the Arbiters fought they became so obvious to the trained eye of an Inquisitor that he cursed himself for becoming channelled.

The slight bluish tint around the ears and jaw, the hands elongated! He would put credits that under their helmets there was no hair and blood shot eyes!

Withdrawing two ornate ancient pistols from their chest holsters he fired in quick succession toward the nearest of those he identified as Genestealer Hybrids, generations of secret breeding having created almost human Xenos used to infiltrate command structures.

Two, three and four head shots to be sure. The ceramite helmets were of little protection against the blessed adamantium tipped bullets that had been thrice blessed as they ripped out the back of their heads in a shower of gore.

Krull laughed as he opened up with his combi-weapon engulfing them with Promethium, it didn't matter that it also cleansed those not infected. "Now this is where the fun starts" He called back to his companions as the screaming began.

Lomax grabbed Helena, as she was about to wander into Krull's direct line of fire. "Easy there Magistrate, don't want you getting all toasty now, do we?"

She looked at him blankly, "What is going on?" laspistol held loose in her hand as she looked at the burning bodies of her former law enforcers.

"What indeed" Lomax thought.

"The Marshal!" Someone shouted.

Bracken sprinted toward the door to prevent it from being closed as Clements punched a code into the door lock, for such a large man Helena was surprised the speed that which he could move, not fast enough however as his fist smashed into the closed doors with a crack.

Turning back toward them he pulled off the cloak that had been hiding his features deeming it a pointless disguise considering their recent engagement.

For the second time the Magistrate looked on open mouthed as a living breathing Space marine stood before her. His silver armour reflecting the orange flames of her burning Arbiters. Though she had never see an Astartes before she had heard the legends.

Hair cut short, clean-shaven on square jaw, enough metal studs in his forehead to indicate he was no novice. He was armed different to Astartes she had seen pictures of, a sword mag-locked to his back to the unusual helmet design that was likewise attached to his thigh, the gauntlet mounted storm bolter, the golden chains covering the armour with books and holy symbols swinging freely.

As the space marine scanned his environment for other exits and threats she took precious moments to study the strange red and white heraldry on the kneepads and the ornately carved and intricate design on the shoulder pauldron.

"The design is like your seal!" She mumbled.

Lomax looked up from his data slate, "Hmmmmm"

Tearing her eyes from the large menacing Marine stalking the room, she looked at his chiselled features as blue eyes starred back void of emotion. "Your all Inquisitors? He is an Astartes?" Her words sounding as if she were speaking from far away as the enormity of what was happening began to crash in on her small world.

Looking from her to Bracken he understood her consternation. "Ah, I see. Yes, well let me introduce ourselves more formally now that we are well and truly in..." He waved a hand about searching for the word he wanted.

"The shit?" Krull offered helpfully.

"I was going to say dire straights, but thank you for your impute, now if you would be so kind as to assist Bracken in finding a way out of here I would be much obliged to you."

The half man machine grinned at Helena before stomping off to search the other side of the reception room.

Turning his attention back to the Magistrate, his hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Yes, we are from the Inquisition, this should have been an easy arrest and departure mission but as you can see" Gesturing to the dying flames on the bodies. "It has gone anything but!" Pointing over to the giant Astartes, "Bracken is from the Grey Knight chapter, a Prognosticator to be exact!"

She looked back from Bracken to Lomax wide eyed not understanding anything he said.

Sighing he rubbed the bridge of nose between thumb and forefingers as he quickly introduced the others, "Krull, un-feeling killing machine, Cloven, our beautiful Astropath, you know Mikael already as someone else, and of course me" He smiled at her, "The enigmatic, charismatic and handsome leader of the group"

The only sound to follow was the popping of some cooked bodily organ and Krull's metallic chuckle.

"Suit yourself". He said when no reply came forth.

Helena began to gather some composure and serenity now that the initial shock had dissipated. Patting down the loose strands of hair and straightening her blood-stained tunic, she saluted him.

Watching her bemused ha asked, "Tell me about Marshal Clements? How long have you known him and what depths does his heresy sink to?"

"By the Emperor, I truly do not believe Heresy is within Clements, greed and self ambition, yes but never treachery!"

Keeping one eye on Bracken and Krull as they took turns in pummelling the sealed door. He asked pleasantly. "What makes you so sure? What was his relationship with my person of interest? And how is it you and the Planetary governor are unaware of an infestation of Xenos under your noses?"

Before she could reply Cloven approached saving her from interrogation.

"I have located Mikael, it is difficult to hear him clearly, he is in combat. The interference of the Xenos mind does not help."

"Fine, just tell me what he knows" Lomax sighed.

Closing her alien eyes she spoke softly, "Mikael is close to the incinerator but has been hindered by the Genestealer and their brethren, he is hurt and bleeding. The infestation is deeper than previously gauged, the Hive security forces are overwhelmed, struggling to contain the outbreak as more of the infected are turning on them!"

"Can he get to 'Ghost'?"

"Not this way, there is much violence all around, his wound is slowing him so he needs to find an alternative path"

Nodding Lomax walked over to the Grey Knight and his Cyborg warrior. "How is that door looking?"

"Closed" Bracken muttered standing back frustrated.

"Cloven, can you reach Captain Lukas?"

"I am struggling to remain in touch with Mikael, anything beyond a few hundred meters to reach orbit is an impossibility. The Xenos is very powerful."

Activating a panel on his vambrace by pressing into an oblong square, it sank sliding back with a slight click to reveal a private data slate, the screen flickered alive revealing a holographic green spinning symbol identical to the inquisitors personal seal as it connected to the city's Ethernet, bypassing command codes and protocols. A beep sounded telling him it was connected. Lomax stabbed at various symbols before bringing up the architectonic drawings for the Presidential floor.  
The thickness of the protective security door prevented most noise saturation but they could still hear muffed screams coming from outside as the inhabitants of Hive City Longstone where harvested by their Xenos guests.  
Helena came to his side to look at the 3D image, anything to take away the noise. Hovering over his arm, watching as he zoomed, turned and withdrew from various corridors and rooms. Lomax switched views with a flick of a finger from graphics to a live image.  
"You hacked into the security feed? But the code is twenty figures long?" She wondered.  
Without looking up as he concentrated on the image he replied, "Yes, but this comes form my Servo Skull I released it once we breached the atmosphere" As if this was all the information she needed, he did not elaborate and she did not ask, her attention was focused on the massacre she was watching on the holograph.  
"What are those, things?" She whispered as large four armed beasts sliced through the helpless citizens, blood ran like rivers down the corridors as equally helpless security parties tried to retaliate. She could see men and women dressed in Arbiters uniforms tearing into one another. Another image, a man stood above a mother and her child with a cleaver ready to cut them, but he wasn't a man, as a third arm snaked around from his back to join in the killing.  
Closing down the link in disgust that another way out had not been discovered, Lomax tried another tact, pulling out an ancient stethoscope and popping the ends into his ears, he placed the rounded metallic plate against the door. Then began tiny taps against the thick metal sheets.  
"They are known to us as Genestealer's" Brackens deep voice came from behind causing the Magistrate to jump. "Though not normally our vocation, but I have had dealings with this Xenos before."  
She noticed his dark glance toward the Astropath.  
"Your fellow humans you called friend's" He indicated with one of his giant thick fingers toward the smoking bodies. "Were offspring of those creatures you witnessed butchering citizens, which indicates there has been a Xenos presence here for many years for it to fester so! This is how they populate the planet by slowly infecting the populace, each new birthing are more difficult to spot than the last."  
"You can stop them?" She asked hopefully.  
Looking down at the small fragile human before him, Bracken felt nothing but pity as one would for injured cattle that are to be terminated. "As I mentioned, the Xenos threat is not why we are here" "But now you are here you can stop them?" Desperation edged her voice, the images outside the doors haunting her as she looked beseechingly toward Cloven who stood nearby.  
"Child, your fates have already been sealed from the moment the Patriarch of the Xenos first entered your atmosphere, we are merely a side story while this tale is unravelled."  
"What the hell does that even mean?" She cried.  
Cloven turned to Lomax who was on his knees knocking while he listened intently. "We have an issue!" The words seemed as if sung coming from her half alien vocal chords.  
"Another one?" Not stopping what he was doing.  
"It would appear the one acting as leader is not amused we have intruded on its brood, it directs the Xenos toward our location."  
"About time, my butchering arm is getting stiff from lack of use!" Krull laughed as he took an experimental slash with his left hand, a blade slide out from the fist continuing to grow until it matched the length of his muscular arm. Bringing it close to his distorted half machine, half flesh face where the bionic eye examined the edge.  
"I suggest we move location," Bracken suggested helpfully. "This area is to insecure to defend."  
"Thank you, for that." Lomax muttered. Finding what he sought he grinned, "Here"  
The Grey Knight stepped forward pulling the sword from over his shoulder, blue lightning crackled along the segregated edge of the Katana as he activated the nemesis weapon. Bracken had chosen the weapon on completion of his training. At the time he was unsure why but in later years once he had understood the process undertaken for him to become a Grey Knight he realised this particular design of sword must have had a subconscious affiliation to his past life! Once this was acknowledged he thought no more of it.  
Lomax tapped the area he wanted opening as Bracken pressed the tip of the nemesis katana against the metal, it began to fizzle and hiss, the smell of sulphur reached the nostrils as the blade slipped through into a hidden compartment.  
"My thanks" He ushered Bracken out the way as he bent to peer into the still smoking hole. "Ha-ha" Reaching for something unseen by the others a click sounded then the doors began to shudder open.  
The doors juddered as an unexplainable fog, smelling sweet and sickly wisped through the opening. "Cloven, how is our friend doing? Does he have eyes on yet?" the inquisitor asked as he stepped back from the oncoming mist.  
"The smell of the alien" Bracken said to Helena as she coughed spluttering, her eyes tearing. "It is a strong hypnotic scent they excrete, stay back, it lessens after the initial onslaught!"  
Lomax activated two small tubes from around the golden gorget at his neck. The slight hiss of toxins mixed with oxygen was released into his mouth and nose consistent enough so as to prevent poisons infecting his breathing.  
"It does have quite the kick to it" Krull grinned at her seemingly unconcerned by the fog.  
Bracken stepped toward the door placing his crusader helmet onto his head as one of the grotesque Hybrid Genestealer's appeared through the fog, it resembled a grotesque bald woman with extended jaw, mouth full of razor teeth, face tinted blue. His sword sizzled as it sliced her in twain, the separate parts flopping to the floor as a second monstrosity stepped through what was left of its sibling reaching for the Grey Knight.  
"When the door is fully open stay close to me human and you may yet live" Cloven's musical voice sounded through the screeching of Xenos and tearing of flesh.  
Blinking through her watery eyes she made out the outstretched hand of the strange half-breed. Not having much choice she took it, cringing as the long cold fingers encircled her smaller hot sweating hand.  
The Cyborg stood behind them as Bracken pushed through into the corridor slaying the creatures as he went, their screeching death cries were as ear bursting as their roaring challenges.  
"Its going to get crazy out their little lady so hold on tight to long legs, if you fall, we leave you" Krull's advice did not fill her with confidence, her eyes had stopped watering now Lomax had given her a breather form his utility belt.  
Creating space for his companions, the marine pushed right down the hall. Lomax went next firing aimed and steady shots, each one exploding a distorted semi-human face; he left the tougher purer aliens to the Knight's hissing sword.  
Helena pulled the trigger of her pistol at an oncoming hybrid child but the shot went wild, it continued forward claws outstretched screeching with an impossibly wide mouth. She remembered her training, taking a deep breath, re-aimed then gently pulled back on the trigger. The bullet erupted from the Xenos child's skull in a small explosion of gore and viscera.  
Bracken and Lomax moved calmly with purpose, pushing through the oncoming hordes, the bodies bleeding and smoking in their path. The child she shot had come from the left where a wall of semi-deformed generations of Genestealer ran toward her. She tried to give out a warning cry to the Knight and Inquisitor but was pulled back by Cloven as Krull stepped out between them and the attackers.  
His right arm cracked sickeningly as flesh and metal rotated, a steel rod slid back along his forearm to be replaced by a large rounded ammunition magazine pushing out of the parting flesh. The fingers of his hand snapped back as five barrels pushed through the outstretched palm. With a grunt the barrels began to rotate. Thunderous explosions erupted inside the flesh of the enemy; limbs, claws and teeth were ripped away from their torso's leaving steaming meat to flop to the floor. The Xenos faltered under the heavy bombardment, their line decimated.  
Helena felt the slender hands of Cloven pulling her up where she had fallen to her knees, "Coe the way is clear." She sung.  
Bracken moved purposely through the fallen Xenos treading carefully as Lomax close behind studied his data slate seemingly unconcerned of their present predicament.  
The group continued down the hall following it left to the food court, this was once an area for socialising where the rich could meet for drinks and food. Now it was a smoking ruin, bodies laid gutted or shredded along the flag stoned street. The fake sky above flickered from damage to the power source, which caused distortions to the image. Helena could see they had not died without a fight as there were a few Xenos lying amongst them, some dressed in expensive clothing making her wonder at the depths of their integration.  
"Which is the quickest route back to the incinerator 21?" Lomax asked her all the while tapping furiously at his slate. Numbly she pointed to a side door with a bloody handprint dragged across its fake brick design.  
Looking up briefly to where she indicated he nodded to Bracken, stepping forward the Grey Knight kicked hard, breaking down the false door revealing the service corridor beyond.  
"Have we won?" She asked knowing too well the answer but elated at surviving her first combat experience.  
"Best not to ask" Krull replied from behind her as he scanned left to right.  
Entering the bright white corridor she had to ask, "Are you not going to the Governor's palace?"  
"What ever for?" Lomax replied over his shoulder.  
"Surely we must save the reigning government if we are to fight back?"  
"We did not come here to fight the Alien, we came here for 'Ghost'"  
Shaking her head in disbelief, "He is dead but we are not, the ruling government could still be alive! We should concentrate on getting to them. The palace is the safest building on the whole planet, we could barracked ourselves in, with the supplies inside we could hold out until the other cities defence forces arrive?"  
Passing an intersection, Lomax looked up from his schematic to tap Bracken and indicate a left turn; the Knight nodded once then proceeded down the new side tunnel, continuing to follow he spoke softly over his shoulder, "I started off in the Ordo Hereticus which concentrated their work on heathens to the Imperium. Those pathetic souls who turned from the Emperors path to a darker, more sinful existence." He waved a hand around to indicate the walls. "Some lived in Hives like this, lived the same as you and those unfortunates back there! But when they turned they were no different to the Xenos, spreading, infecting their warped twisted visions on how we must exist!" There was a pause as he discovered the gum lodged between teeth and the skin of his lips, prizing the chemically induced rubber with his tongue he managed to once again sink his teeth into the textured drug releasing what was left of its pleasure toxin. "Ahhhh." Tilting his head up, he took a deep breath letting the endorphins kick in. Remembering Helena was watching he turned his show of ecstasy into one of a sore neck, moaning now in false pain while rubbing the base of his skull. Getting back on subject he asked. "How many cities on those worlds do you think were free of taint?" He asked her.  
Unsure on what to say she simply shrugged as she navigated around fresh corpses littering the hall.  
"None, as once began it was impossible to stop, the decent into full heresy took the cities at an alarming rate!" Looking back at her he gave a sly smile, "Man's biggest fear is being alone, the second is death. They chose to follow those that offered them the most, they chose wrong!"  
"What happened to them?"  
Rubbing the side of his temple Lomax replied, "I think the Mentor Legion Astartes were the first to heed my summons? Normally an information-gathering chapter but were all too happy to assist in dissolving an uprising! But once it was apparent the taint had infected the highest office, the order of Exterminatious was given, then the planet died"  
"Are you trying to tell me that the governor is infected?"  
"Can we take that chance?"  
"You are going to eliminate everyone on Ertronia?" She cried louder than she expected.  
Bracken paused in front of a door barricading their way; he looked back making sure everyone was ready for any surprises that could be through the doorway.  
Lomax whispered to her, "Not me, that is for the Ordo Heriticus to decide, as I said I am here for the 'Ghost' this infestation can be damned."  
"But I thought you said you were Hereticus?" She pleaded.  
Placing an out stretched hand on the surface, Bracken closed his eyes and felt beyond where his eyes could not. Opening them an instant later, "More Xenos waiting for us" he muttered.  
Lomax pulled out his pistols before checking everyone was ready. Nods from Krull and Cloven, his focus fell on Helena who looked back wide eyed and dishevelled. "I said I once belonged to that order, not anymore" With that he signalled the Grey Knight.  
With one hard boot, the door crashed inwards, wrist mounted bolter raised before him, nemesis sword pointing down and behind ready to be brought up to slice any would be Xenos happening to get too close. The crusader helmets apex picked up a humanoid shape through the dust on the other side of the imperial palace.  
"One hostile far side, floor clear" His military calm voice sounded out of the amplifiers in the ancient war gear. "Wait" A click then a whirl as the suit focused on the figure. Before Bracken could explain, black lightning struck the Knight sending him back through the doorway.  
"Psychic" Cloven hissed pulling Helena from the entrance.  
"Magus" Lomax corrected as he dropped to one knee re-loading his pistols. "Krull, if you don't mind"  
The cyborg grinned, "My pleasure boss" Stepping around into the line of sight of the distant figure Krull's weapons engaged spewing forth muzzle flare as the expended shells flew in all directions.  
Covering her already ringing ears Helena hunkered down between the Inquisitor and Cloven. "Is this the Patriarch?" She yelled at the Astropath over the roar of Krull's guns.  
The Astropath was looking up, finger raised for her to wait with the question while she concentrated, which the Magistrate found ironic considering the noise next to them. She looked over at Bracken and was relieved to see he was back on his feet, masonry showering from his armour as he stormed back toward the Palace entrance. Krull's guns continued to expel their explosive deadliness, the empty shells pilling up around his feet. Helena wondered briefly where the ammunition came from to fed such powerful instruments; did his body manufacture them? The thought unnerved her but was forgotten as the sight of the Grey Knight, entrails of energy forming around his clenched fists pushed her concerns far to the back of her mind as she made herself as small as possible.  
Half deaf she noticed Cloven attempting to get the Astartes attention to little avail, the Astropath was indicating toward the ceiling but Bracken had murder on his thoughts as he reached out to pull Krull away from the door.  
Looking up at the false ceiling she too noticed the large cracks, then an elongated claw pushed through raining small amounts of debris down onto the Grey Knight which burned up as soon as it struck his unseen psychic shield, but not enough to gain his attention as he prepared to combat the Magus.  
Helena tried to shout a warning as more claws punched through the thin concrete above. Cloven called out to him telepathically attempting to pierce through his rage. The blue lenses of his helmet glowed brightly as the link connected with his mind, looking above just in time to see the first of many Genestealer's push through and crash down, claws and teeth raking his ceramite armour, sparks flew as indestructible claws punched into his protective shield as more and more fell on top of the now prone Marine.  
At the same time Krull was hit with a kinetic shock by the Magus, sending the half man machine flying over the Xenos covered Knight, tendrils of lightning crackling over his metallic limbs. The extra weight of his body carried him through the far wall in a shower of debris leaving behind a smoking hole.  
The Magistrate watched as the Cyborg disappeared form view, she could hear Krull cursing as heavy frame and gravity pulled him down through the weakened floor beyond. Lomax leaned around the doorframe firing a round from each pistol before swiftly ducking back before the Magus could retaliate.  
Helena looked back concerned at the struggling marine as Bracken's fist erupted through the back of the Xenos showering the area in its strange alien blood. This was followed by his force sword carving those on top of him in twain as the Grey Knight sprang to his feet delivering more death with every swipe of his Katana. The cauterized parts fell steaming to either side of the huge superhuman, their arms and jaws still twitching with the unexpected swiftness of their demise.  
A Genestealer jumped down from above, but Bracken was ready this time and raised his wrist mounted storm bolter, a barrage of shells punched through the Xenos tough bony outer shell to explode inside where its softer vulnerable organs were protected.  
Helena watched all this in awe of him, an un-killable weapon of the Emperor. It filled her with pious duty that overwhelmed her fear, she had to aid in the killing of the alien. It was her onus. A break between shooting as Lomax reloaded gave her the opportunity, a deep breath then with sweating hands she leaned around the corner to fire at whatever the Inquisitor had been wanted dead so bad. What looked like a tall bald man in a robe stood on an elevated platform next to the planet governor's high chair. Sadly for the Imperial leader of Ertonia his dead body still sat in the seat of office, a ragged bloody scar left his head lopped to one side, hanging on by only a few tendons, bloated tongue hanging from the side of his twisted broken mouth. The royal guards lay scattered around the dais in various states of violent death where they had bravely fought to defend their leader.  
The sight of the bulging eyed Magus standing next to her beloved governor's body with her friends dead at his feet sent repulsion rushing through her, she screamed hate at the creature whilst firing her laspistol toward its swollen head. The urge to charge forward to tear the beast apart with her bare hands was overwhelming but the firm hands of Lomax gripped her shoulders pulling her back as hybrids swarmed around their psyker firing back toward her.  
Sitting with back to the wall breathing heavy as the Inquisitor returned fire, she looked up at Cloven who pointed toward a Purestrain rushing toward them arms outstretched and mouth wide. Without missing a beat the Inquisitor fired his pistol taking out the creature's skull in a spray of brain matter, it fell to the floor twitching.  
"Bracken, stop playing with those things and get your arse up here to deal with this bloody Magus." He shouted over the roar of hybrid Xenos firepower that erupted around him.  
As if on his words another blast of electrical force burnt away at the doorframe making it wider and less wall for them to hide around. Backing up he pushed Helena and Cloven further away as the burning psychic material jumped and spat around the edges seemingly reaching for him.  
' _My Lord, I am here'_ Mikael's voice erupted over his voicecomm.  
Pressing the small nub further into his ear to hear more clearly, everything else forgotten. "Say again Mikael, do you have eyes on Ghost?" Lomax squatted down to listen intently as the Grey Knight fought back with his own kinetic force throwing the Genestealer's across the hall and smashing them into the far side where they failed to move. Energy form the Magus erupted out of the chamber directly toward Bracken, who sensing the threat turned side on raising his psychic shield in time to make his body less of a target. The two forces connected with an electrical crack that showered sparks and flame off the Astartes willpower. Those Xenos too near were caught up in the powerful display, as the energy needed targets, jumping from one to another the Magus's own attack destroyed his brethren. The bolts of pure electrical might burnt through the tough carapace incinerating and searing insides, flames erupted from alien eyes and mouths cooking them in an instant.  
Realising what was happening the Magus halted his attack to allow its brethren time to escape before redirecting its hatred once more to its biggest threat. The two remained locked in combat, both struggling to control the powers that erupted from their minds, flames and electrical discharge fizzled and burnt around the two powerful psykers as the Hybrids slowly crept closer to Bracken.  
"Mikael, you sound winded man, what's wrong?" Lomax yelled while holding the stud in his ear harder.  
' _I was attacked and had to find another way to the incinerator'_  
"How bad?"  
There was silence; Lomax feared his assassin might have succumbed to injuries at the point of locating the body. But it was quite the opposite, as Mikael searched through the many cadavers in the incinerator he contacted the Inquisitor to give an update, his wounds were bad but with his bodies modifications and the fact his bio suite was fitted with automatic trauma containers that nullified all but the most life threatening wounds allowed him to finish his task were others would have failed.  
Lomax's voice sounded once again, but it was not Mikael's injuries that held his tongue but the body before him slowly reknitting itself. Their former quarry, code named 'Ghost' was convulsing, moving, slowly sitting up much to the horror of Mikael who stood holding the gapping hole in his side. Bringing up his custom bolt pistol he aimed a shaking arm at the reforming oddity, all the time Lomax yelled into his ear for an update.  
'Ghost' had no upper part to his head where the over eager Arbiters had earlier put down his 'resistance' in a brutal and lethal manner. The assassin with all his years serving the Imperium and more importantly the Inquisition had never witnessed anything as awe inspiring as the reanimation that was taking place before him. Mikael did not feel fear; after all, he had faced the ravage brutal fury of the Green Skins and the horror of the Black Crusade but to see this unnatural rebirth caused him to pause.  
Lomax's voice sounded more intense with an urgent whisper, "Do you see him? What is happening? Mikael, tell me!"  
He couldn't tell the Inquisitor as he did not know what he was seeing, his pistol dropped as his mind rebelled at this impossibility, falling to one knee he attempted to respond as small parts of skull and flesh from the surrounding bodies flew toward the upright 'Ghost' fusing together as they were sucked toward the dismembered body.  
Lomax heard Mikael's voice filled with static. _'He is being born anew...flesh knitting…'_  
Lomax concentrated on his feed, listening to every morsel he could make through the static as Mikael talked. Pulling out his Auspex the Inquisitor attempted to get a fix on his assassin, hopes high that he may finally have his target after all these years.  
The sudden cry next to him brought his pistols back around, but it was no enemy, Cloven was on her knees, blood trickled from a nostril as she held her head, her eyes clenched shut in pain.  
Before he could aid her the last words of his assassin came over the live feed.  
' _The beauty, It is angelic, a holy angel'_  
Mikael was not filled with fear but of joy and love as light burst forth from the now levitating figure, it was bathed in golden brilliance with just its outline with two deep blue eyes that penetrated his soul, tears fell unashamedly from his eyes as Mikael opened his arms to the divine soul that welcomed him into its embrace.  
Static, not even back ground noise as the link was destroyed, he was about to try and regain the communication when Cloven screamed, at the same time he felt a subsonic wave crash through him as if he had been punched from the inside. If he had to describe it he would liken it to a sect of traitor marines he once had the displeasure of facing in combat not long after his admittance to the Ordos Malleus. These unsavoury characters used sound as a weapon, so deep was the bass chords they would pluck on their demonic noise machines that organs would rupture to their vibrations. This was the nearest he could come to explaining the sensations overtaking his body.  
Lomax and his retinue were thrown across the hall their bodies sliding along the gore stricken floor to hit the broken crumbling wall where Krull had fallen. Brackens armour saved him from the same fate as spikes injected into the floor from the soles of his boots but he could do little to ease the pain of the physic wave. Taking a knee allowed his helmets crystals and thrice blessed wards to soften as much of the impact as possible. All sensors inside the crusader helm crashed as they locked down any unnecessary power while it backed up its physic defence mechanisms leaving Bracken isolated from the outside world in a black coffin with only his breathing for company while the suit attempted to dampen the effects.  
Stunned, Helena felt something trickle down her face, touching her forehead she felt a sticky wetness and knew it was blood; she had cracked her head hard when impacting the wall. Lomax jumped up then reaching down he took her shaking hand pulling the magistrate back to her feet. "What in the Emperors name was that?" She asked.  
Through bloody teeth he grinned, "That is Ghost".  
"No need to be so happy about it," She groaned holding a kerchief to the split in her head.  
"Trust Me," He laughed which turned into a cough as he spat bloody phlegm onto the floor. "If we had been nearer to its telepathic discharge our insides would now be jelly."  
Cloven staggered over, her legs unsteady and holding her head between long slender hands, "Its psychic signature is..." The Xenos struggled to concentrate as the power of Ghost's after image silenced her own telepathy. "Unlike anything I have ever encountered! This rebirth has to be its purest yet!"  
"Rebirth?" Helena queried but before a reply could be given Hybrids wandered from the Palace. "What is wrong with them?"  
Lomax was not about to ask them as he pressed the elaborately ivory carved trigger on his pistol, sending one of his rare sanctified bullets through the chest of an oncoming alien. They were much more effective against the followers of the dark gods and he detested using this ammunition on Xenos but had miscalculated his need for normal rounds.  
He could see the confusion in the Aliens as they were unsure what to do, some fought each other, one or two sought to escape while a few attempted to attack, but without the martial abilities of their purestrain siblings to support them they were no competition for Bracken.  
Lomax knew the Astartes could handle him self even in Bracken's current condition, his concern was with the Magus who was rising unsteadily to his feet using its ornate staff as a crotch. The panic spreading across its almost human features told him all he needed to know. "Looks like our friend the 'Ghost' has done us a favour, it appears to have disrupted the Patriarch's mind patch to his followers nullifying their abilities." He said cheerfully.  
Not wishing to waste anymore of his precious daemon killing bullets he tried Bracken through the comm's link. "How's it looking in there?"  
Static. Not what he wanted considering the Magus was beginning to recuperate rallying his drones. Sighing as he realised he may have to waste what was left of them on Xenos!  
"Where you want me boss?" Krull's metallic voice sounded just before he crashed back through what was left of the wall.  
"About time you got yourself back in to the action instead of shirking off!" He nodded toward the Hybrids, "Take a guess, go and end this now!"  
Laughing as his weapons opened up in a roar of fire, which began dissecting the Xenos as Krull advanced into the palatial room.  
"Is that it? Have we won?" The Magistrate asked hopefully looking around dazed at the piles of bodies.  
She felt Cloven's hand tighten around hers from where she had grabbed it earlier after the alien had lost her abilities and needed support. "No child, it is only a temporary nullification to their powers, I have witnessed this before! The Patriarch will be recovering quickly, as am I, and will have full control over its minions once more."  
As if on signal, Bracken lurched up from his knees, armour fully active once more as if whatever force held him, was now gone.  
Lomax's smile faded, "He has gone already?"  
Cloven closed her eyes tilting her head to one side but Brackens voice was heard first. "I do not feel Ghost's presence anymore, less so than after it was killed by Clements."  
Shaking his head in frustration he fired one of his precious rounds into the floor regretting it immediately. "How on Throne are we suppose to capture it?"  
"Is that why you call it the Ghost?" Helena asked to a smiling Cloven who nodded.  
Pacing back and forth before them as Krull continued to massacre the Xenos in the next room, Lomax made a decision. "Abort mission. Lets get back to the Aquila and see if we can pick up his signature in the Empyrean once more."  
"Agreed" Bracken responded, "This is the closest we have been, his path will be brighter to follow if we move now!"  
Cloven nodded agreement.  
"Great," He said as the forearm screen schematic opened once more, a few taps on the keypad and a route was located back to the landing platform.  
"Wait" Helena cried, "You cannot just leave Longstone to these creatures, we have no way to fight them!"  
Bracken pushed past suddenly making his way toward the Magus whose kinetic energies were slowly rebuilding, dark lightning once more crackled along its staff as it prepared another attack.  
Lomax pushed her hands off his coat as she begged him and grabbed the front of her tunic, "Listen Magistrate, our mission is finished, that is all that matters, nothing else nothing more. This whole planet can be consumed by the Tyranids for all I care!"  
"Tyranids?" She repeated confused by the new wording.  
Realising her from his grip he sighed in sympathy for her, "Once I have re-established communications with Captain Lukas and The Stern Resolve, I shall send word back to Titan for the Ordo Xenos to send a task force."  
"But that could take months!"  
Setting his jaw he turned his back to storm after the Knight and Krull, "Take it of leave it". He shouted back.  
Helena was not about to give up the fight as she swallowed her fear and dived into the battle stricken room. "What is so special about this man that you are willing to let a whole planet die?" She had to yell to be heard over the violence.  
Turning back he raised a finger, "Precisely my dear, ask yourself that. Just how important is he?"  
"How is that an answer to my question?"  
His forearm gave off a brief musical tune stopping him from replying, opening up the screen it connected directly to his servo skull. He had sent it back to the Aquila soon after the initial contact to guard the vessel, it now levitated above the body of someone familiar. "I see our friend Clements has not been so lucky!" He smiled grimly as the image of her former Marshal laid in a pool of his blood.  
"Nothing more than the fat pig deserved" She spat.  
Closing down link he turned in time to witness Brackens sword decapitate the Magus with one swipe. "Good job that man" He clapped.  
The route through the Grand hall was now clear. "Lets move swiftly, the Patriarch will know that we have just dispatched one of his Magus and will send more." Grabbing Cloven he ushered her through the piles of dead, both human and Xenos to a door at the far side that Bracken and Krull broke open.  
Helena slipped and tripped after them, her head was pounding and sight was becoming blurred but she would be damned if she would rest now, she was determined to force the Inquisitor to aid Longstone.  
At the end of a short hall they came out on too the landing dock, the doors back into the hive city sealed preventing further attack as she pleaded with him one last time.  
"My Lord please, you must have troops available to you? There must be more Astartes that can aid us?"  
Standing high above the city in the relative safety of the dock he rejoiced in the cool wind ruffling hair and a sore face. Turning back he gave a shake of his head, "Helena, No one must know I am here or have been here! That was why I had an alternative ego. I am Ordo Malleus and what we are chasing could be a daemon on a power scale not seen for a millennia." He smiled at her, touching the side of her cheek, "The scary thing is this creature does not know what it is!" He said more to himself, shaking his head he gave a little chuckle. Looking Helena in the eyes he pushed a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "By the throne we do not even know what it is…" Lomax starred out across the vast expanse to the distant horizon as he spoke more softly almost unheard in the wind. "I have my suspicions and if true will mean a new dawning for man!"  
"But I know you have been here!" She exclaimed puzzled by his words.  
Tuning back he gave a sad smile, "I know"  
A sudden dull pain in the back of her skull as Krull punctured it with a spike injected out of his metallic fist. Lomax's smile blurred as she was gently laid upon the floor by the Cyborg, her last view was of feet walking away and the distant setting sun.  
****************New entry******************** An unknown source with Inquisitor level access requests Ordo Xenos to the Elysia System where the planet Ertronia has sustained a Xenos outbreak. Agents with elements of Death Watch dispatched. 6 months of warp travel the task force makes orbit only to discover a world completely over run with Xenos. Inquisitor Lord Romus of the Ordos Xenos enacts Exterminatus on Ertronia and extinguishes all life to be sure the Alien threat is contained. ****************Message Ends**************


End file.
